theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gravestone
"This is the Gravestone! This was the only ship that ever went up against the Eternal Fleet and won. Do you have any idea how long people have been looking for this thing?" :―Koth Vortena The Gravestone was a massive alien combat frigate that was able to defeat the Eternal Fleet, a fleet of droid-controlled warships that was systematically destroying all life within the Unknown Regions, with its powerful Omnicannon. The Gravestone disappeared after the battle with the fleet, scuttled in the Endless Swamp of the planet Zakuul. Centuries later, it was discovered by the crew of Darth Veda, who repaired the starship and used it to escape Zakuul. The Gravestone became the mobile base of the Outlander's group prior to the establishment of the Alliance on Odessen. History :"The Gravestone suffered minor hull damage. This would have been avoided had I been allowed full access to the mainframe." "Minor hull damage… or you commanding an unstoppable alien warship? Decisions, decisions." :―SCORPIO and Koth Vortena The Gravestone was a combat frigate built by an unknown group in the Unknown Regions, centuries before the Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. The Gravestone's powerful Omnicannon was capable of targeting an enemy starship and spreading the damage to other nearby vessels, which proved incredibly useful against the Eternal Fleet a massive fleet of unstoppable warships controlled by sentient droids that was decimating all life it encountered. In a massive battle, the Gravestone defeated the Eternal Fleet and deactivated it, leaving the ships dormant somewhere in the Unknown Regions. The Gravestone was believed lost, though in actuality its builders scuttled the frigate and set it down in the Endless Swamp of the planet Zakuul, where it remained for centuries.[1] It was finally rediscovered by Koth Vortena, Lana Beniko, HK-55 and Darth Veda after crashing in the swamp following a rescue mission to free the Outlander from the Spire. The group repaired the vessel and managed to escape Zakuul in the Gravestone, using the Omnicannon to punch a hole in the Eternal Fleet—now under the control of Arcann, Emperor of the Eternal Empire. The Gravestone managed to limp to the nearby shadowport Asylum, where the ship was repaired and Vortena's old crew joined the vessel. The droid intelligence SCORPIO joined the Outlander's crew in order to speak with the Gravestone's central computer, seeing it as an intelligence that rivaled her own; upon connecting with the ship, she was able to repair and revitalize many of its systems just in time to use them during the Battle of Asylum, when the Outlander's crew escaped the Eternal Fleet's blockade and assault upon Asylum. The Gravestone traveled to the planet Odessen, where it remained docked with the Outlander's fledgling Alliance constructed a base in the cliffs nearby. The Alliance inner circle later took the Gravestone on a mission to seize an Eternal Fleet battle cruiser in hopes of using GEMINI Prime to take control of the whole network. The Gravestone kept the battlecruiser occupied as a boarding party, composed of the Outlander, Lana, Senya Tirall, SCORPIO and Theron Shan, managed to board the ship. However, the mission went south as the GEMINI captain broadcasted a distress signal. After getting the boarding party, sans SCORPIO, along with two pods of prisoners, the Gravestone escaped into hyperspace as Arcann's flagship and the Eternal Fleet arrived. While in hyperspace, the Gravestone received a transmission from SCORPIO, who had faked her destruction and had taken control of most of the Eternal Fleet. Category:Important Locations